Lost
by livinthelife321
Summary: The talented, charismatic, beautiful Tori Vega isn't the same anymore and all her friends are there for her. Read and Review. Friendship and Bori.
1. The Shock

**Hey everyone. Thanks for all the reviews on my first story. Loved it. So, please read this one for all the people who reviewed for me and asked for more…this is a multi-chapter story.**

Beck's POV

It was 1:43 pm when Lane called us to his office, the whole gang. I was there standing clueless, Jade with a scowl on her face and a large pair of scissors, Andre fiddling with his fingers, Robbie and Rex arguing, and Cat daydreaming.

It was a normal day at Hollywood Arts, or so it seemed like that. But one thing, one important person was missing – Tori.

_Flashback_

"_Hey baby girl!" Andre called as we walked across the main hall to Tori's locker. _

"_Hey Tori" _

"_Hey…."she said before she painfully gripped her stomach area and stumbled backward._

_I ran up to her holding her before she would fall down. I raised my eyebrows giving her a small, questioning look._

"_There was a sudden pain in my ribcage," she shrugged. I told her it could be serious but she laughed at me and left. Andre raised his hands in defeat and we both walked into Sikowitz's class. _

Since that day, Tori Vega hasn't answered a single one of our calls and we all miss her. Especially me. I was in love with that girl. I liked everything about her - her hair, her smile, her eyes, and everything else. But, she didn't like me. Ever since the Platinum Music Awards, I gave up on her. She would awkwardly walk two feet apart from me when we walked to class like we were strangers. She wouldn't look me in the eyes whenever she talked to me. It seemed as though she had drifted apart from me altogether.

Lane walked into the office where we all sat, and Trina was behind him. She had a tissue in her hand and she was wiping her nose and crying uncontrollably. What had happened? I'd never seen Trina cry and I cared because she was Tori's sister. Jade immediately stood up as Lane sat in his chair and started putting on lotion.

"Okay…are you going to tell us why we're here or not?" Jade questioned. Lane seemed to be on the verge of tears himself.

"I will," he plainly stated, "but you guys have to be able to work this out and be mature about it."

"Robbie got us in trouble again, didn't he?" Andre yelled as he shot Robbie a fierce look. Robbie melted back into his chair, oh, what had he done? Soon, Robbie, Rex, and Andre got involved into a stupid argument. Lane seemed surprised at our immaturity.

"Hey guys. This is serious," he said, almost seeming sad, "It's Tori." Trina broke apart and ran outside like she couldn't take it anymore. Jade immediately stood up…what happened after that was all a blur.

"Tori…hospital….disease…doctors say…she won't make it." By the time, Lane finished his story, Cat was crying. Robbie walked over to comfort her and held her but it was evident he was crying too. Rex was dropped on the floor. Jade and Andre were both equally surprised and they fell back into their seats. Andre put his face in his hands and just sat there. Jade stumbled back and almost fell backward until she caught herself and decided to talk it out. She sat by Cat.

The last thing I heard when I slammed Lane's office door was "Where's Beck going?" Where would I be going? I was going to go meet Tori Vega.


	2. Best Friend

**Hey again. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I would love to get more reviews however and get a little more feedback. Here's Chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious. **

Jade's POV

"What?" I yelled, "What?" I was screaming at the top of my lungs. Tori was dying in the hospital and everyone had gone to meet her. But I am at home, in my room – just sitting here. Everyone probably thinks I am too cold-hearted to meet her but it's not that. I just don't have it in me.

I never wanted to be Tori Vega's friend in the beginning. I was at the Big Showcase, and I saw her performing with ease on stage and guess what – I hated it, I honestly did. Not because she wasn't a good singer but because she was indeed very talented. I hate to admit that, but I knew Tori had it in her. She was a good person, happy and smiling whenever she could and that's what I didn't like about her.

And the worst part was that she even had it in her to take Beck from me. Of course, I know it wasn't intentional but…whatever. I liked to believe that she was taking him away from me because she had taken everything else.

Of course, not intentionally, and that's why I hated everything about her with a passion – but a fake passion. She took all the leads in the play, she took over all of our friends – no, took over is the wrong word – she made new friends very quickly; coincidentally, they were my friends and _my_ boyfriend.

Beck and Tori quickly became friends. Next thing I know, he had a crush on her and we broke up. I shouldn't blame Tori for our breakup though, because after that is when we really got to know each other. Tori and Jade, & Beck and Jade became best friends. Tori helped me. I got his trust back that had disappeared the day of "Queries for Couples." Obviously, we weren't Beck&Jade, Bade or any of that mushy stuff anymore but I didn't want that back. What was I even asking for? Constant fighting? No, I didn't want _that_ but I did get Beck back – as a best friend who trusted me and I could share everything with. That's what we were.

At one point, Tori began taking my place and I started hating her again. But I didn't because they were happy – as Beck&Tori.

They weren't even dating and I could see they were happy. That's when Beck started that mushy, gushy thing around both of us, me being his ex, and Tori being his new love interest. I saw it in his eyes – something I hadn't seen for anyone for a long, long time. It was _that_ emotion – love – and I knew he only used to look at me like that. Whatever happened…happened though.

For Tori and I, it really changed after Tori gave up Beck for me at the PMA's, it was done and set in stone. I was proud of myself that I was capable enough to make such a great friend. It was evident she liked him and even though I hated that, I couldn't control what happened between them. I was truly happy for them. And in many ways I like her, but then again I don't. (Oh, and if anyone, I mean anyone, finds out I said this about Tori, I will make you disappear, get sick, or maybe get HIT BY A BUS!)

I'm going to go meet her now. Enough tear - streaked faces and hatred - filled emotions. I'm going to meet my friend, my best friend. And I am going to support her through this. How could she not make it? She has to…for me, and for Beck. But mostly for me, because I'm just too selfish to lose her.

Finally, I think I can say that Tori Vega is my best friend.


	3. For Us

**Thank you for all the reviews. Love them. Please, please review my chapters if you favorite or follow my story. That would be much appreciated. Some of you have been asking for Bori moments. Trust me! I'm getting there. I want to make the wait worthwhile. So, here is Chapter 3. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.**

Andre's POV

They were all in the waiting room. I was slumped down in a chair next to Cat who was sleeping and seemed to obviously be having nightmares. I couldn't even do anything for her. She was too innocent to know the whole story about everything that was going on. She couldn't know that Tori was about to die.

But where was Beck? "Beck….Beck," I called for him though it seemed like no sound left my mouth. That boy was a wreck. He had been here for like four hours now and he hadn't even slept for five minutes. He was pacing the hallways being the best friend ever, not just for Tori but for all of us. I wanted to talk to him but where was he? Then I saw him.

"Beck?" Jade said and rose from her seat to talk to him. He turned towards her and showed a small smile. We all knew Jade cared for Tori and Beck even though she didn't show it but today was seriously her day to shine. She had been so caring and wonderful to all of us. She soothed Cat, told Robbie she'd cut him up with her scissors if he cried again, and sat by me whenever I put my face in my hands.

"Beck, it's okay," she said again.

"How can I be okay?" Beck was crying now, "I don't know what to say. She's dying in there, Jade."

"We all care for her, you know. We're here for her. She won't die, Beck. She can't" I got up and said.

"No, I can't believe you guys think that she'll live," He paused for a second, "she's dying in there, Andre. She's our best friend and she's in there and she's not coming back, Andre."

"Beck, you can't think like that. She may live."

"The doctors said a 10% chance, Andre. I am not taking it." Those words hurt. We all stopped. Now, Beck had Jade and I cornered and what he said really hit us. They truly hurt.

"We all love her Beck. She's going to live for us." Jade had spoken after a little while. She had the same confidence in her voice but it wasn't rude or arrogant. It was soft and it seemed to calm Beck. He nodded and wiped away his tears.

"Thanks, Jade." And with that, he walked away. We didn't know where.

We sat and sat there for hours. I checked the time. 6:00 AM. We had been here for 17 hours. The doctors hadn't said a word. Tori had tuberculosis. That's all we knew. She was awake but we couldn't meet her because tuberculosis was highly dangerous and contagious.

_Flashback_

_We all ran into the hospital to find Beck talking to the doctors. All we heard was a couple of simple sentences that broke us all from inside out. _

"_It's a 10% chance, Mr. Oliver. We are trying our best."_

_Beck fell into the chair behind him. _

"_Beck!" I yelled and ran across the room to where he was sitting. "Hey man, don't worry about it, she'll be alright."_

"_Did you hear that, Dre? He said 10%. Why did it have to be Tori, Andre?"_

"_I don't know, Beck. I really don't know."_

Since then, we were all in the hospital. All we were doing was waiting…and more waiting. When I was little, my grandma told me, you know before she lost her mind, that "Andre, you should always have some hope no matter how bad things get." And that's what I was doing; hoping she would get better, get better for us.

**I think that was a really cute Andre and Beck friendship chapter. Beck's really pessimistic because he is the most worried. Andre is really laid-back because he truly believes some miracle will happen. Next chapter may be up tomorrow. You know what to do: review!**


	4. I Love You

**So many people are making my story their favorite and/ or following it. Guys, at least leave a one word review for me. (Ex. Awesome, loved it, could have been better, great story, awww I feel bad for Tori.) ANYTHING IS FINE BY ME GUYS. It actually tells me how many people actually read it and liked it or not.**

**I would like to thank FurryFriends143 cheysma2000 for reading all of the chapters so far and reviewing as well. You are a wonderful support. So, here's Chapter 4. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.**

Beck's POV

I drove away from town into the deserted places of LA. Why? Why did it have to be Tori? I hadn't even seen her yet. But, honestly, I can't take it already!

I left my car hanging out on the side of the road and walked towards the end of the cliff. I could just jump off of it and fall to relieve the pain from this tension. But, I wasn't like that. I couldn't just let all of my friends have to bear with everything. I wasn't going to just die and let Tori have to suffer.

I sat on the ground with my legs hanging off the edge. And I cried, Beck Oliver cried in reality for the first time in his life. But, that wasn't right. I would tell her to live; she would have to live for every moment we had together.

I took her here onto this cliff one day:

"_Beck, you gotta take this thingy off of my eyes."_

"_No! And get it right…why do you call everything a 'thingy'?"_

"_How am I supposed to know what this _thingy _is when you made me close my eyes and then put it on?"_

"_True, true."_

_The car stopped. I opened the door for her and got her out. She awkwardly tried to take off the red cloth on her eyes but I held her hands and took her to the edge. This was my secret place. I hadn't told anyone about this or brought anyone here. _

"_Take the thingy off, Tor." She took it off and her eyes widened at the sight. _

"_Wow! Beck, this is beautiful." she said as she jumped into my arms for a big hug. The place was truly mesmerizing. I brought her here at 5:46 pm – sunset. The sky was a deep orange and the tall trees were lined with certain clarity. You could hear the soft chirping of the birds in the sky. It was truly a lovely sight – just like her._

…

"_Why doesn't anyone want to take me for frozen yogurt?" Tori was pouting at our lunch table._

"_Because you, baby girl, should go by yourself. I have a cold." _

"_Vega, frozen yogurt is torture and not the good kind."_

"_Oooooh! I want to eat ice cream and then we can go meet a unicorn!"_

"_I have to give Rex a bath." _

"_I'll take you there, baby." Rex!_

"_BECK. You're the only one left. Please!" Tori was pouting again. And I couldn't say no._

"_Fine. I'll come pick you up at 6."_

_At the frozen yogurt store:_

"_OOOH…chocolate!" Tori was seriously acting like Cat._

"_Tori, calm down. Everyone is staring at you."_

"_Sorry, Beck." Then, she noticed that I didn't get anything. "You don't want anything?"_

"_No, I'm good."_

"_Beckett Oliver, you listen to me, we are sharing this one. Okay?" I threw my hands up in defeat._

"_Look the choo-choo train is going into the tunnel. Say 'aaahhh'!" I opened my mouth as she fed me. "You've got a little fro-yo on your nose," she said, cracking up._

"_Oh really?" I took some of the chocolate yogurt onto my finger and put it on her nose before she could realize what I was doing. _

"_Hey!?"_

"_Yeah! You are not the only funny one here."_

_Soon, we were laughing all over the place. Tori was under the table trying to get the frozen yogurt cup that we dropped. We cleaned everything up and were about to leave. An angry man walked towards us as we opened the door. _

"_Excuse me, sir," he said as I turned around to face him, "This store is closing forever for you two…you are never allowed to come here again." Tori and I looked at each other and started laughing like idiots as we walked out of the store. _

_That was an experience._

…

"_We're at school." I was driving Tori to school that day._

"_Well duh, Catherine Obvious." I laughed since I was reminded of our awesome moment in my RV._

"_Oh, look, there's a bird. And it doesn't need a perm!" she said as she angrily stepped out. I laughed again. I accidently said 'the early bird gets the perm' instead of 'worm' and we held these things against each other jokingly since that day._

_I parked the car and went into school. "Yo, Tori. Sorry. I didn't mean to make you angry."_

"_For what? Oh that, it's okay." _

_The bell rang. So, she jumped up and kissed my cheek and left. My heart just skipped a beat. How could she just kiss me and walk away?_

"_Bye Beck."_

"_Bye Tori."_

…

I realized I was touching my right cheek. No, Tori. I can't say goodbye to you. I just can't. That can't be it, Tori. There's more to us. I can't live without you because…

I love you.

**So, this was slightly a break from the sad setting of my story. I found it so hard in this chapter to not let Beck and Tori kiss. Oh, well, I guess the right cheek thing counts. Guys… please, Please, PLEASE review with at least one word. **

**PS. I am going to write a new chapter every day. I think I like it that way. So, if you all really like my story keep looking for an update every day.**


	5. I Want You Back, Tori

**Hope you guys enjoyed the previous chapter. This one will be sadder because it will be…oh you'll see. Have fun. Thanks for the reviews and please review with at least one word. Here goes Chapter 5. Watch out because in this one, there will be a change in POV. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.**

Tori's POV

I was coughing, that's all I was doing. I couldn't get up either. My stomach was so painful and I was hurting everywhere else.

Sometimes, I feel like letting go of life. Just pulling off the oxygen mask covering up my nose instead of having to deal with this pain.

No one has come to visit me either. Not my parents, my sister, not Andre, Jade, Cat, Robbie, and not Beck. None of them have come yet. But I know why. The Tori Vega that had so many friends and a fantastic career in front of her is contagious. She can't meet anyone or else she'll pass her stupid tuberculosis to everyone else.

My great grandmother had tuberculosis and after that it's me. And I'm going to die. I'm trying to prepare myself for this though. I want to let go but I can't. I don't want to. I want to live and I want to become the next big thing. I was so close. And then I lost. I collapsed and my dreams did too.

I can't live anymore. If I did, I would be too lost to deal with anything and everything.

Jade's POV

Then it clicked.

"Hey doc." I yelled at him as he walked by.

"For the hundredth time, we are trying our best to save her."

"Look dude. I get it and I know the rules. We can't meet her. But can we make a video for her? Can you show it to her?"

"Why would you do that?"

Robbie stood up. "I am in AP Psychology in high school," he said. The doctor raised an eyebrow, "so, I know that Tori's self-confidence to survive needs to seriously be boosted."

"For once, you have said something worthwhile, Rob" I said as I managed a laugh. He just smirked and adjusted his glasses.

"Okay everyone, let's get to work." I said as I clapped my hands.

Tori's POV

I was crying and crying. I really did; I really did want to live. But all hope was lost. I was about to close my eyes. It was nighttime, almost 12 AM. And I drifted into a deep sleep. I woke up at about 10 AM the next morning.

I saw Cat staring at me through a glass window, that I had never realized was there. I was about to sit up when I felt something on my legs. A DVD?

I pressed the nurse alert button on my side. A couple of minutes later, the nurse walked into the room and without any prompting put the DVD in the player next to the big television on the foot of my bed.

_Loading…_

"_Whoop-dee-doooo! Look it's Vega, the person I definitely want to talk to at 12 AM."_ They made this last night? What was this about?

"_Hey baby girl!"_ Andre! _"So, we wanted to make this little vid" -_

"_It's me CAT!" _

"_Cat, can you not wait for your turn?"_

"_What's that supposed to mean?"_

"_She's right. We never talked about turns."_ BECK! Show me your face, Beck. I haven't seen you in like a week. Then, I saw him and I frowned. He looked absolutely horrible and I knew it was my fault.

"_Oh look, the wonderful camera is on me. Robbie, stop shaking it!"_ Beck said again.

"_I have personal problems."_ Robbie seemed to be yelling from behind the camera. My friends can never change!

"_Anyways, HEY TORI! I love you more than I love unicorns and cupcakes."_ Of course, she does.

"_Let's get to business here."_ Yeah, Jade, let's.

"_Okay, I'm talking. So, Tori, we decided that we would make you a little something-something. Let me fetch my guitar."_ Are they writing me a song?

"_Fetch. Hahahaha. What are you, a dog? Fetch."_ Oh, Cat!

"_And we are writing you a song. Actually a bunch of songs that we performed together."_ Beck said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"_YAY!" _

"_Cat, shut up."_ The very feminine Jade strikes again. Then Andre came back with his guitar.

"Okay, I'll count down, then you can start." Robbie said from the background.

"Don't forget three!"

"3…2…1…"

"_Shelter my eyes from the sun,_

_Wait for the birds to fly by,_

_Trying to reach everyone,_

_And know what they're feeling inside,_

_Deep in my head now, it's like I'm dreaming," _sang Jade

* * *

"_I don't know what you been used to_

_Never been with a girl like you_

_But, I can give you a love that's true to…_

_Your heart, not material things_

_I'll give you my song_

_These words to you_

_Sing you what I feel_

_My soul is true._

_I don't have the world,_

_Can't give it to you girl,_

_But all that I can do,_

_Is give this song to you"_ Andre sang with his eyes closed as he shed a small tear.

* * *

Then the song shifted to a peppier beat. Jade stood up and went behind the camera as Robbie came and took her place.

"_You're the nugget in my ChickenMc_

_The peanuts in my butter_

_Adding fiber to our diets _

_Beneficial for each other_

_You're a piece of dental floss and I'm the teeth_

_You're Aretha Franklin; I'm r-e-s-p-e-c-t_

_You're a baby giraffe and I'm a safety ranger_

_You're the father and ghost; I'm baby Jesus in the manger_

_Our love span's 40 acres filled with apple trees_

_You're Thanksgiving, I'm the turkey_

_You're Akeelah, I'm the bee_

_You're a guitar, I'm the strings _

_Like a jet ski in the water_

_You're New York, I'm the buildings_

_You're my mother, I'm your father_

_And I think you're swell."_ Robbie sang happily, or as happily as he could be in such a situation.

* * *

"_I don't want to make a scene_

_I don't want to let you down_

_Try to do my own thing_

_And I'm starting to figure it out that it's alright_

_Keep it together, wherever we go and it's alright _

_Oh well, whatever, everybody needs to know._

_You might be crazy_

_Have I told you lately, that I love you?_

_You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly_

_And it's crazy that someone could change me_

_Now no matter, what it is I have to do I'm not afraid to try_

_And you need to know that you're the reason why"_

Cat had such a pretty voice but she was breaking and crying and I hated to see her that way. Soon, Beck came back and sat down. He smiled a little and everyone else stood up and moved away as if they were giving him the stage.

"_Suddenly_

_My choice is clear_

_I knew when only you and I _

_Were standing here_

_And beautiful is all I see_

_It's only you I know it's true _

_It has to be….,_ and all of a sudden the song changed into something completely different.

"_The situation turns around_

_Enough to figure out_

_That someone else has let you down_

_So many times, I don't know why_

_But I know we can make it_

_As long as you say it_

_So tell me that you love me (yeah)_

_Tell me that I take your breath away_

_Maybe if you take one more_

_Then I would know for sure_

_There's nothing left to say_

_Tell me that you love me any….way"_

Beck's voice started to crack. He was breaking apart and I couldn't stand it. He took a deep breath and looked straight at the camera.

"_Tori, I don't know when I can say this to you, so I'll say it now. I love you, Tori. I really do." _

And with that he got up and walked away.

I was crying and pouring everything out that was left of me. Very soon, the other four came back into view. I wiped my tears and looked at them on the screen wishing I could hold every one of them with everything I had and cry with them. Tell them that I was sorry this had happened and that I wished it never did. But it had, and there was nothing we could do about it.

"_Hey Tori. We couldn't come to meet you so we made this and I think you deserved it. Thanks Tori for being a great friend even though it was my fault we got detention and had to chop a lot of squid."_ You're welcome, Robbie. Thank you to you, too.

"_Hey baby girl. I wanted to tell you that you are my inspiration and you're going to live, girl. You'll live for all of us. I love you Tori, you're the best friend anyone in this world could ever dream of."_ Thanks Andre. You've been a great friend, too.

"_Hey Vega. Okay everyone's being all sweet and I don't like it. Well, thanks for being there, and not kissing Beck, and being a great friend, and making my dad appreciate me, and for not letting me get detention, and for helping me get rid of those stupid guys at Nozu, and…yeah. That's all I can think of. So, bye and seriously, I want you back Tori."_ Love you too, Jade.

"_Okay, everyone said everything. So, I'm going to tell you to get better and come to Hollywood Arts, and be there for me and everything! Bye Tori!"_ Bye, Cat.

The video turned off. And that's when I promised myself that I wasn't going to die. I would live for all of my friends and the boy who loved me.

"I want you back." Those words ringed in my head on replay. That's what was going to happen.

**OKAY! Wow. That was long for me. Anyways, review. Hope you liked it because I did. Remember to review! Thank you.**


	6. So Far Away

**Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter. So, here's Chapter 6. I don't really have a plan in mind, so let's see where my mind takes me as I do my very tiring math homework.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or One Sweet Day by Mariah Carey.**

_Sorry, I've never told you, all I wanted to say_

_And now it's too late to hold you_

'_Cause you've flown away,_

_So far away._

Friday, she was admitted into the hospital. Saturday, everyone cried. Sunday, morning at 12, they made the video. Monday, they came to school because Tori told the nurse to tell Andre to tell Beck to tell Jade to tell Cat to tell Robbie to go home, get some sleep, and go to school. And finally, they were at school.

_Never had I imagined_

_Living without your smile_

_Feeling and knowing you, hear me_

_It keeps me alive, alive_

In 1st period, Sikowitz's class, Cat cried, Robbie went to the bathroom for the whole period, Jade didn't wear her colorful highlights, Andre looked as if he was sick, and Beck just sat there.

And Sikowitz thought that if Tori died, none of them would ever be the same again. But he was a grown man, and he knew that Tori surviving was not possible unless destiny had something else planned for her.

_Darling, I never showed you_

_Assumed you'd always be there_

_I took your presence for granted_

_But I always cared_

_And I miss the love we shared_

At lunch, Jade crushed her burrito.

In chorus, Cat balled her eyes out, instead of singing.

In Music Composition, the usually happy Andre wrote a song about death.

In Advanced Tech Theater, Robbie didn't turn on the lights. He sat in the dark in the corner of the Black Box Theater.

And Beck, he went home after 1st period and he stayed in his room for the rest of day.

None of the four friends went to the hospital that day.

At the Vega house, Trina bought new jeans but didn't feel the need to stretch them out on their dining table.

Tori's mom took off work and sat in the hospital for the whole day.

Tori's dad went to work and he beat up the guy in the jail cell because he couldn't take it anymore.

_Sorry, I never told you, all I wanted to say_

_And now, it's too late to hold you_

'_Cause you've flown away,_

_So far away_

**This chapter was absolutely pointless. I wanted to show them going to school and how they acted and this is where it went! The length of my chapters was going up and up; I liked that but then Chapter 6 was only like 300 words. What?**

**Hope you liked it, though. Review with at least one word…and when I say that I don't mean leave me a review that says "one word." Ahem, ahem. **


	7. I Hate It

**Thanks to everyone who read that last chapter. This story is coming to a close on Sunday. There will be nine chapters with an epilogue, that's 10 altogether. YAY! I would like to thank all of my reviewers a lot. **

**soul61: Thanks! I love that you love it! **

**StrangelyBeautiful3: Wow. That's the kind of one word review I was hoping for.**

** : Thanks for reviewing on mostly every chapter.**

**Furryfriends143: THANKS SO MUCH. You do not know how much all of your reviews mean to me. **

**Thanks also to Momo the Snail, boriforever352, and all of the guest reviews who I cannot thank like I did above. **

**So, here's Chapter 7. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious**

Trina's POV

"Trinnnnaaaaa!" Saturday morning and I woke up looking fabulous….. Been one week with Tori in the hospital. Not liking that at all.

"Trinnnnnnaaaaaaaa!"

"What?! MOM!"

"You sleep like a pig. I want you to go clean up Tori's room a bit because I want it to be completely pretty!"

What? Tori's room would just remind me of Tori more and I don't want that. You know how people say that one week without someone would give you time to forget them. Yeah, it ain't working! I remember Tori every single moment of the day.

You know how people say that sometimes when a person is gone you realize their true importance in your life. YEAH! I can soooo believe that. You know because….Tori….and she's not here right now…and I miss her. I miss her a lot. I'm going to sound like Jade when I say this – you know Tori's creepy friend with the scissors – but here it goes.

I hate how I miss her every single morning and night.

I hate how she's not here to bear with me in the car.

I hate how the car ride is plain boring and lonely now.

I hate when I try to call for Tori and she's not there.

I hate it when I remember she's in a stupid hospital room suffering.

I hate it when I think of the present she gave me for my last birthweek.

I hate it when I think of how I would act if I was in her position.

I hate it when I realize that I haven't been the best sister.

And this isn't even my realization today. Since the day she was born, she has truly tolerated me and my madness. Yes, I know I am mad – not literally, but whatever. And I never wanted her to tolerate me. I wanted her to be like me, not better but that's how she was and usually I respected that. She is a wonderful sister, an amazing advice-giver, and she has a huge heart. For the people she dearly loves, and the people she hates.

I can't believe I'm actually saying this – but Tori, I haven't told you lately that I love you and that you're the reason that I'm not afraid to fly.

Robbie's POV

"Cat…Cat!?"

"I'm over here, Robbie."

She was so cute sitting in that corner of the Black Box Theater. Wait, was she crying? Why? What am I talking about….of course she was crying. That girl loved Tori more than she loved red velvet cupcakes. And trust me, she LOVES red velvet cupcakes.

"Cat, you can't just sit there. Come over here and tell me what's wrong." Why was I even asking her that? I knew what was wrong.

I got a one word response. "No."

"Cat, listen to me. We all know Tori's in the hospital. She's a wonderful person and she doesn't deserve this," I paused. This was going to be hard. It was like explaining Tori's situation to a 5 year old because at heart that's what Cat was, "Caterina Valentine, you need to listen to me. I want to talk to you."

"Ok." I could hear her walk up to me.

"Cat, Tori is in a lot of trouble right now. Sitting here and crying isn't going to help her. Nothing's going to happen to her, alright? She'll be fine and for now all you can do is to be strong and happy. You're listening, right?" Just a nod.

"Okay, well then. I wanted to tell you that I was going to go to the hospital with the others. Are you coming?"

"Robbie," Cat said with the most innocent look on her face, "she's going to get better, right?"

"I want her to, Cat. And I hope she will."

"I do too," She leaned forward and gave me a kiss on the cheek, "Thanks, Robbie, for making me feel better," she wiped her tears off of her face and managed a smile, "Let's go to Tori, Robbie."

"Come on. Let's go."

**Thank you for reading. Hope you guys like the story so far. Tomorrow's chapter, The Suspense, is my favorite so please look out for it.**

** I will come up with more stories that are as good or better than this one and hopefully less sad. I'm thinking of a Bori comedy coming up next. What do you guys think?**

**The next update will be up tomorrow. Remember to review! Bye…until The Suspense. I am soooo excited!**

**Okay, I'm blabbering...BYE!**


	8. The Suspense

**Thanks for reading so far. I would really like to thank all of my loyal and lovely reviewers…for you know, reviewing. So, this story only has two more updates after Chapter 8 (this one.) This is partly a Bade friendship chapter. Yes, I hate Bade but I like them as friends. So here's Chapter 8.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.**

TEXTING (I made this not in slang language…because my computer is autocorrecting everything)

Jade: _How are you?_

Beck: _I'm okay…I guess_

Jade: _You really love her, don't you?_

Beck: _What do you think?_

Jade: _….that you really love her_

Beck: _I think so too_

Jade: _Well, that's good_

Beck: _umm…you aren't mad?_

Jade: _nope…you have a great taste in girls (;_

Beck: _Are you serious?_

Jade: _Totally. Now stop making me regret talking to you._

Beck: _WOW!_

Jade: _Why would you say that?_

Beck: _It seemed right at the moment…_

_5 minutes later_

Beck: _Do you really think she's going to get better?_

Jade: _Yes…I do (:_

Beck: _You are usually so pessimistic…she really got to you, didn't she?_

Jade: _Let's not talk about everything she did for me…including not kissing you even though we weren't going out._

Beck: _I still don't understand how you know about that._

Jade: _Let's not talk about that. It brings back way too many good memories._

Beck: _…I'm really worried._

Jade: _Don't be…_

Beck: _Why not? Aren't you worried?_

Jade: _I am but I'm not being pessimistic like you._

Beck: _You know I would never want anything bad to happen to her._

Jade: _Ewwww…that sentence makes me sick._

Beck: _Jade!?_

Jade: _Whatever. I want to go to the hospital._

Beck: _I don't._

Jade: _Why not?_

Beck: _Because I can't see her like that._

Jade: _What? Come on…man up. We're going._

Beck: _I can't take it._

_15 minutes later_

Jade: _open the door._

Beck: _What?_

Jade: _I'll break it down, so open it._

Beck's POV

"Jade." I said as I opened the door. Someone was also walking towards my RV door behind her.

"Hey man."

"Andre?"

"Yeah, Jade kind of tagged me along to go to the hospital. She wants to go. Will you come?"

"I can't Andre." There were a couple of moments of silence until Jade spoke up.

"I'm going to go sit in the car. Andre, drag him by his legs or something."

"Fine, I'll come but this isn't for you, Jade. I'm coming for Tori." Jade answered me by mimicking me. I shook my head and walked to the car and sat in the back seat as Andre and Jade sat in the front.

And she sang:

"_There is no upper hand,_

_I'm giving you mine._

_It doesn't have to end up_

_Wasting your time._

_There's things that I could say_

_But hear it my way,_

_I want to let you know,_

_That it's all okay."_

Andre soon joined in:

"_Shelter my eyes from the sun, _

_And wait for the birds to fly by_

_Trying to reach everyone,_

_It's like I'm dreaming…"_

That song seemed like my life right now. But, I wish I was dreaming. Why did this have to be real?

"We're here." I scrambled out of the car and walked behind the two into the hospital. They asked permission for visiting her family members, and I walked behind them like a small child who was following their parents.

When we reached the door to the waiting room, I could hear the sadness coming down on me. People were crying, dead bodies were carried away, and everything around it was shut out. This room was probably the "darkest" place I have ever been to. Jade walked up to Tori's window and looked through the glass. I could swear I saw her shed a small tear but she wiped it away because she was trying to keep herself together.

We sat for about half an hour but it felt like time had been lost and the world just fell apart in that one room. Trina soon walked in with her parents, nodded to us, and sat down in one of the farther chairs. She was crying, uncontrollably, way too much for the snobby, obnoxious person she was. And time kept passing by.

I looked at the time. _10:30 PM. _Andre was the first one to fall asleep and Jade fell asleep soon after. But I sat, and waited. I waited for the miracle and prayed for it to come. It didn't come that night.

_4 AM._

I was driving off to my cliff but this time I didn't park my car on the side of the road. I raced the car to the edge of the cliff and…

Andre's POV

I woke up around 4 in the morning. Jade was sleeping in the chair next to me. But where was Beck? Oh no. Hopefully, he was safe. He wasn't doing anything stupid. I called him multiple times. No answer.

That second, I noticed Tori's parents talking to the doctor in the corner.

Mrs. Vega was heavily crying.

"I can't believe this, honey," she said to her husband. Now, I was freaking out. What had happened? I didn't want to go over there and ask. I couldn't….I was too scared. So, I ran back to my chair and woke up Jade. She immediately snapped up like she was expecting a situation like this.

"Andre, what happened?" I didn't respond. "Andre?" She started crying. She got up and walked towards Mr. and Mrs. Vega. I silently followed her.

When Mrs. Vega saw us, she started crying and hugged her husband tightly. Now, we were much more tensed than before.

"Andre, I'm going to go talk to the doctor," Jade said.

"Alright…I guess."

A couple of minutes later, Jade ran back to me, her mascara and other makeup dripping down her face. She was crying, no she was pouring. Actually, no, even that word wasn't enough.

"Jade, what is it?"

More sobs.

"Jade?"

More sobs.

"JADE! What is it? You have to tell me!"

"It's Tori…she –

Beck's POV

_4:23 AM_

I slammed the brakes. Half of the car was partly off the cliff. Then, I realized what I was doing. Why? I couldn't sacrifice myself, right?

Right, I couldn't.

I checked my phone that I had left in the backseat.

_15 missed calls – Andre Harris_

_One text message._

I opened it.

_Come to the hospital. Hurry!_

That's it? What was I supposed to get out of that?

I called him.

"Andre. What is it?"

"Man, where are you? We were so worried you were doing something stupid."

"That doesn't matter right now. What's wrong? Why do you need me there?"

"Beck, it's Tori."

I slammed on the brakes again.

"What is it?" I was screaming into the phone.

He finished his sentence and all I could do was drop the phone. Tori! I was stopped in the middle of the road in a deserted place next to LA. I left my phone on the ground and put my face in my hands. And I cried. A lot.

**HAHAHA! I can feel your guys' mouths hanging open because I ended it here. Whatever, it's only the first cliffhanger in the story. Hope you like it and remember to review!**

**So, the million dollar question is: What happened to Tori? **

**Please don't post annoying reviews on how Tori better live or not. Trust me. Just review and come back tomorrow. (:**


	9. New Couple

**This is the last real chapter of the story. The one being updated tomorrow is the epilogue. Thanks for reading. Anyways, hope you like it. This is the final REAL chapter. Here's Chapter 9.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.**

They sat in the waiting room. Beck, Andre, Robbie, Jade, Cat, Trina, and Mr. and Mrs. Vega. They were waiting for news from the doctor who was seriously working on Tori in the hospital room at this moment.

Half an hour. They waited.

One hour. They waited.

Two hours. They waited.

Four hours. And their wait had ended. The doctor came out of the emergency room where Tori was and walked to them. All eight of them stood almost immediately. The doctor walked towards them with no expression on his long, rough face.

He stood there silently for about a minute as everyone was pitching in to listen to what he had to say about the sister, the best friend, the lover, and the daughter that was in the hospital bed.

"I'm surprised to see such a big crowd here just for Ms. Victoria Vega." Everyone just nodded and smiled as much as they could.

"Many people come here but not this many people for just one person. Ms. Vega must be a pretty popular child. You all are from her school –"

"How is my daughter, right now, Doc?" Mr. Vega seemed as though he couldn't keep up with it anymore. He couldn't take this nonsense anymore; the loving father had to know what was happening to his daughter, _right now!_

"Oh, yes. She is much better." Everyone sighed in relief. Mrs. Vega sat down in her seat and put her face in her hands.

"I can't believe she's alright," she seemed to say. Nobody could understand her due to the severe sobbing but they all knew she was crying tears of joy.

"Yes," the doctor continued, "I wouldn't say it is a miracle but Victoria must be very special to be going through this. She has a pretty amazing immune system and she will be better in a couple of months, max. You can take her home, then. Of course, today she can't meet anyone. She will be able to in a couple of weeks, though. As of now, she's still slightly unstable but she will be fine. At least we're hoping."

"There's a chance that something bad will happen to her?" Andre asked with very serious concern in his voice.

"Oh, she's very high-dosed on antibiotics and painkillers. She won't be able to take any stress or crying at all. She needs a little time, that's all."

Everyone nodded in understanding. They all wanted Tori to be safe and better.

_Flashback_

"_Beck, it's Tori."_

_Beck slammed on the brakes._

"_Andre, what happened to Tori?"_

"_The doctors say she's going to get better. They're working on her in there right now."_

_He dropped the phone and he cried. A lot._

_After a couple minutes of crying, Beck sped to the hospital to meet Tori. Everyone was there by the time he got there. And, soon the doctor came out and told them everything that had happened._

"Doctor Wilson, why didn't you tell us before that Tori would get better? You always said that there was a minimal chance," Cat spoke up. She had a point.

"Yes, there was only a 10% chance that she would get better when Mr. Oliver had asked a couple of days after she got admitted. Ms. Vega's health had been improving, but as a doctor it is my duty not to give her family and friends false hopes. If anything would have happened to her after that, God forbid, things wouldn't have been the way they are now," he checked his watch, "well, I should get going. I have other patients waiting."

They all understood now. The doctors couldn't just say Tori was getting better if they weren't sure themselves, and that's what they did.

Soon after that, everyone went home. The next two weeks would be painful and slow for all they wanted was to meet Tori.

Every day, all eight of them would wait for the day to be over. They yearned to meet Tori, hug her, and cry with her.

Soon, a couple of days passed.

Then, a week.

And finally two weeks had passed. Tori's health was told to be getting better every day and she was improving. She could now stand up, eat properly, talk a bit, and walk a little. The day the doctors had called in, everyone came to meet her.

Tori's POV

There was a knock on my door. Soon, my parents came in.

"Mom, Dad."

"Hey baby, how are you?"

I nodded.

"We love you, sweetie." Dad was doing all of the talking. Mom just stood near him and cried.

I held out my hands. My dad held one, and my mom held the other. She squeezed it tightly and finally spoke.

"Never ever do that to me, again, Victoria. You scared the heck out of me. Promise me this won't happen again."

And I started to cry. They loved me so much, and I gave them so much agony.

"I love you, Mom." My dad put a finger on my lips.

"Today, you are quiet," he said, "We're doing the talking." I nodded again.

"Tori, you have no idea how much we missed you. It's like the world had slipped away from us, Tor."

"I'm back, Dad. I'm going to come home." He held my hand with both of his and grasped it tightly.

"I know, honey, I know."

We sat for a while silently looking at each other, noticing how happy both of them were, yet how sad. About ten minutes later, there was a knock on the door. All of us turned to see Cat and Jade walk in.

"I think we should go," Dad said to Mom.

"Yes, let's go." She kissed me on the cheek. And they both left.

"TORI!" Cat basically screamed as she came over and hugged me tightly. She was already crying.

"Y- you don't kn-know how m-much we missed you. Tori, n-never sc-sc-scare us like that again."

"Cat, we're not here to cry," Jade said, even though she looked as though she was going to cry, too.

"Okay." Cat wiped her tears away and grinned from ear to ear.

"We're glad you're back, Vega." Jade said. I nodded again. It was still difficult for me to talk.

"Yeah, and soon, the doctor said you can go back home, and then come back to school, and then sing, and dance, and be yourself." Cat said as she was laughing and smiling. But soon, she frowned a little.

"Tori, I don't like you like this. Make sure you come back to us the way you were before."

"I will, Cat. Thanks." I croaked as I tried to speak. As soon as she heard me talk, Jade rushed over to the opposite side of the room and got my water bottle. I smiled seeing her like this. I wondered how tough she was on the outside yet how loving and caring she could be. She turned around and brought me some water, but she saw me smirk a little as she helped me hold it and drink it.

"Vega, I know you see that I'm helping you, but just because you're sick. Okay? Don't expect this when you come out of the hospital and back to school." There was my old Jade, and I truly didn't mind. I liked to see her like this. It made me think of what a friend she was.

Cat walked over to the open window to see Robbie and Trina fighting outside.

"I'm pretty sure they want to come in," she said. Both of them nodded, told me to get better and walked out.

Trina came in.

"Hey, baby sister," she practically yelled as she opened the door. All I could answer with was a simple smile. Usually, my answer would have been a 'go away, Trina' but not today. I needed to see my sis.

"Anyways, the school sent you flowers but they were bush-daisies and I was like 'oh no, you are not going to give my sister that.' And the doctor complimented me by telling me that I was being such a wonderful sister and stuff, like always." The usual Trina, and she would never change.

"Hey to you, too." I managed to say.

"Oh my god," she said as she ran to my side, "what happened to you? You look horrible." I frowned at her.

"I don't know, Trina. Maybe I was about to die a couple of weeks ago."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I really missed you," she said managing to wipe away the single tear that rolled down her cheek.

"I did, too." She may be cold-hearted sometimes, but Trina and I were really close. We truly loved each other a lot.

"Okay, I'm going to go now. Robbie, Rex, and Andre want to come in pretty badly. I can feel them yelling about how long I'm taking in here. I'll be back." With that, she walked out of the door and let Andre and Robbie come in.

"Hey baby girl," they said. I yawned as they walked in.

"Hey Torayyy," Robbie said.

"Hi guys," I said with another yawn.

"Wow, are you sleepy," Robbie said. I just smiled, realizing that he still had Rex with him. Andre sat on my right side while Robbie sat on my left with Rex.

"Ay, yo, girl," Rex started, "I think this whole sick thing is just making you hotter." As soon as he finished his sentence, Robbie shut Rex's mouth and yelled 'Rex!' Of course, this was a daily thing.

"I'm sorry, Tori. Rex and I just missed you a lot." Robbie said. I nodded again but he didn't stop.

"I feel so bad. When I was in the hospital, you donated three pints of blood for me and I didn't do anything for you. I just wish I could have helped you get before much faster like you helped me. You've been such a great friend, Tori, but I haven't done anything for you."

"You couldn't have done anything, Robbie. This was all on me, and look I made it." I said and yawned again. Dang, these painkillers were so drowsy. He nodded back at me.

"Tori," Andre said, and I looked over at him, "thanks for coming back. I really missed you. You should get some sleep." There was a knock on the door, and my nurse came in. It was probably time for my pills.

"You may come back when I finish giving her the medications." They nodded at each other, and walked out the door. The nurse gave me a shot and a pill. Before I knew, I fell asleep.

Beck's POV 

I walked into the room soon after the nurse came out. She was sleeping. I looked at her and sighed. I really wanted to talk to her but now that I was looking at her, all the words in my mouth disappeared. All I wanted to do was sit there and just look at her, so that's what I did.

I sat in the chair next to her bed as she slept with my coffee mug. I sipped my coffee for what seemed like hours. But, it didn't matter because Tori was right there and I just looked at her. She coughed a little in her sleep and it hurt me to see her in pain but that was okay because she was going to come back to me and the gang as the old Tori soon.

I put the coffee down on the table and unknowingly knocked down the vase. I was about to get up and clean it up when I heard a little voice –

"Beck?" I turned around and saw Tori awake, so I smiled at her. And she smiled back. Forgetting all about the broken vase, I sat down next to her and put my hand on her head.

"You should go back to sleep," I told her.

She slightly shook her head, and I frowned.

"Why not, Tori?"

"How can I go to sleep when you are sitting right here?"

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No, don't do that," she paused and smiled, "I just think you have a lot of explaining to do." I smiled as wide as I could.

"Tomorrow," when I said that, she frowned, so I continued, "if you don't sleep now, I'll leave."

"Stay here, Beck. I need you." I felt my heart thud so fast it would just fall out of my chest. I managed to smile.

"I'm always here for you, Tori" She nodded and soon fell asleep.

I sat there the whole night, reading a book, falling in and out of sleep, but I stayed there for Tori. She knew I was there, too. She said my name sometimes as she slept and I would get up and hold her hand or give her a small kiss on the cheek. And usually she would go back to sleep.

At around 3 AM, I fell asleep, too.

The next morning, all of our friends walked in together, bagels in hand, with some coffee, and some movies.

"Did you stay all night, man?" Andre asked. I nodded, and he smiled at me, "go freshen up, dude. There's a bathroom down the hall. Oh, here's your toothbrush and toothpaste." What? Did they know I was going to stay all night? Whatever. I thanked him, took the stuff from his hands, and walked down the hall to the bathroom.

When I came back, I noticed Tori was awake and everyone was cuddled around her bed.

Jade declared that she would watch _The Scissoring 4_ with all of them today. Cat was almost hyperventilating about the fact that she was frightened. Robbie and Rex were fighting and Andre said they should write a new song. As soon as I walked in, Tori's eyes met mine and I smiled.

"I want to get coffee, guys." I said as I ran a hand through my hair.

"Okay, me too." Jade said. She always wants coffee.

"I'll go get those little cakes. Let's go to Starbucks." Cat basically yelled.

"Okay, I'm not missing out on this." Andre said. This was going pretty good.

"I'll come too." Rex said, and that meant Robbie was leaving, too.

All of them simultaneously got up and almost walked out the door until Cat turned around.

"Come on, Beck. Aren't you coming?" Uh-oh.

"Uhhhh…no. It's okay. Someone has to stay with Tori." I tried sounding casual.

"Ooooooooh…have fun with Tori." She said as she smirked a little and turned around.

"Yeah, guys, keep it rated G around here." Jade yelled. I closed the door before anyone could say anything else and locked it. I could hear them all laughing outside as they walked away from the door. Tori's face automatically reddened and mine probably did, too.

"Story time," she managed to say.

"What do you want me to tell you?" I said as I pushed the chair next to her bed and helped her sit up.

"You know…do you love me or something?" I reddened badly, and she grinning so hard, it was so embarrassing.

"Yeah…as a matter of fact, I do." Her eyes widened.

"Since when?"

"I don't know, Tori."

"Well, you know what?"

"What?"

"I think I love you, too." I smiled.

"Since when?" I mimicked her happiness even though I knew I was beaming.

"I think it was since I met you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but you had Jade and I don't come in between people."

"But you helped me and Jade get back together." Now, I was utterly confused.

"Yeah, I did. You know, love isn't only about making both of the people in the relationship happy, but also to sacrifice your own happiness for the other person's."

"Wow, that's really deep." She sat quietly for a while. It looked like she was about to cry. This time I continued.

"At first, I thought it was a crush because it was always you after Jade. She was my girlfriend and you were my best friend, Tori. But, when we started spending more time together, I decided that I loved you. You were always there for me. We always had fun. We always agreed with each other, and we knew each other inside out. Even a couple of minutes ago, your one look told me that you wanted to talk to me alone."

"Beck, I –"

"Wait, let me finish. If I don't tell you now, I don't know when I will. When, you know, your tuberculosis came along; I realized how incomplete I felt without you. School was crap, and my inbox was empty; no emails, messages, nothing. I was lost without you, Tori. I never knew what love was before but I think I do now. Because, Tori Vega, I love you with all my heart."

"Beck, I love you, too."

We both leaned in and kissed each other very lightly. She was so fragile right now and I didn't want to pressure her.

Then, we sat and talked for half an hour until the rest of the gang came back. Cat had a heart-shaped box of chocolates in her hand and a flower bouquet. She walked in and gave me a big hug.

"So are you two official?" she whispered into my ear.

"I guess so." I whispered back.

"Whooooo!" She stood up and yelled!

Everyone turned towards her. She held up the coffee in her hand and screamed

"For the new couple!" And everyone repeated after her, holding up their coffee cups and yelling.

"FOR THE NEW COUPLE!"

That day soon ended with conversations, and more conversations. All the friends were back together and united. Now, they could never break apart.

**Come back tomorrow for the epilogue. How'd you guys like the ending? I wasn't going to make Tori die! Of course, not. **

**And it was pretty much Bori fluff, I would say. Cute! Anyways, hope you liked the ending.**

**Review! Review! And Review, please! The very last installment of **_**Lost**_** will be up TOMORROW. See you all later. BYE!**


	10. Epilogue

**Wow. I got the sweetest reviews in the last chapter. Thank you all for reading every single chapter of my story. Love y'all. THANK YOU, THANK YOU. Here's Chapter 10.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.**

They all waited in the Vega's house. Tonight, at 8 PM, Tori was going to come back home. It was a chilly Sunday night but no one was cold. Everyone was busy in preparing for her party.

It was Beck's idea and he was bringing her home from the hospital. He cared so much for the quirky brunette now; they were inseparable. He always thought of her as a best friend and they had always gotten along. And soon, he fell in love with her. When she was dying, he cried everyday because he thought he would never get her back. He always got what he wanted. He didn't want to follow his parents' rules, so he made his own. He wanted to be an actor and no one was in his way. He picked his girlfriend, even though no one in his family thought they would last. Of course, he never regretted dating Jade but he realized why his family was right. They were too similar. Beck and Jade always got what they wanted – of course, Beck didn't hurt people or be mean to them but it was along the same lines. Along the way, Beck fell for Tori, and why wouldn't he? Everyone basically fell for her charm, as a friend or something more. But, when Tori was drifting away from him, it hurt. The Beck that always got whatever he wanted was losing it, and he wasn't the laid-back Beck that everyone knew. He had broken apart but that was before. Now, his Tori was better, so he was better. He looked at his watch and decided that he should go get her. He was going to bring her home to the biggest, the best surprise party ever.

Andre was helping with the decorations. He loved Tori to death. And he wasn't just exaggerating. That little girl helped him in so many ways. She talked to him whenever he was in trouble; she inspired him to be something more than he was. She made him think about himself. Tori Vega was the reason behind him. When a person says "there's always a woman behind a man's success," it's true. For him, that woman wasn't the love of his life or his wife or anything like that, but she was his best friend. She was the girl behind his every move, right or wrong. Andre knew that one day when he would become something big, Tori would be there for him, smiling at him brightly, tackling him with a big hug, and telling him that he deserved it. They would still talk for hours like they did, being the best of best friends. She was always there for him, and today Andre promised himself that he would always be there for her.

"Hurry up, guys, before I cut your pretty little face into a million pieces with my scissors." Jade. She was happy, too. Actually, Jade was superb. She had been having the best days since Tori got better and they were talking and it seemed as though nothing was wrong. She would just cuddle with all of her friends and smile, yes, Jade West smiled. Her life was going perfectly swell, as Robbie would say. Speaking of him, she was wondering where he went.

"I'm finally back." Robbie said as he opened the front door. Mamaw called up Robbie and asked him to come over, and when he got there, he found out that Brenda was there and his grandmother was setting him up again. Robbie had decided to give his grandma sleeping pills in her orange juice. She fell asleep soon, and Robbie rushed back to his friends at Tori's house. He couldn't miss her come-back surprise party. Tori was such a great friend to him. He was glad that Tori was by his side, helping him with Rex, and even his girl problems. She was a great friend and whenever he wanted to be one, too, everything just went wrong. Like when he took her to Nozu for lunch, they were stuck chopping squid and singing songs about disappointing their fathers. He could just never "pay her back" for everything she did for him. But, he would, someday…do something for her that was big and wonderful. She would love it.

"Robbie!" Cat came over to him. She was more excited than usual. Why not, it was Tori's welcome home party. She had every right to be excited. They were all dressed up and excited, but not as much as Cat was. The red-headed girl was jumping up and down, squealing at every chance she got. She helped with decorating and brought a massive red-velvet cake for Tori and for herself. Cat really loved Tori. Even though she kissed Danny, Tori was a wonderful person. She would talk to her through her craziness. She would never make fun of her in any way. She would give her the soft underwear whenever she needed it. And she showed Cat to be her true self, not a fake blonde. Cat loved Tori from the bottom of her heart. And the heart of a five-year old could compare to Cat's heart. It was pure and unscathed. And there in there for all of her other friends, and Tori.

Suddenly, there was heavy beeping outside. Tori was outside with Beck and they all knew it. Someone turned off the lights and hid in their respective places. Soon, the door unlocked and Tori walked in. She knew her friends and family would plan something like this for her but she was surprised when she saw what happened next.

Suddenly, a song started playing. It was the song that made her embark on the journey of Hollywood Arts, with her crazy friends.

"_Here I am, once again__  
__feeling lost but now and then__  
__I breath it in to let it go___

_and you don't know__  
__where you are now__  
__or what it will come to__  
__if only somebody could hear__  
__When you figure out how__  
__your lost in the moment__  
__you disappear_

___You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action__  
__you're never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction__  
__Not a fantasy__  
__Just remember me__  
__when it turns out right__  
__'cause you know that if you living' your imagination__  
__tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination__  
__In my victory__  
__Just remember me__  
__when I make it shine!_

___Reaching high__  
__feeling low__  
__I'm holding on but letting go___

_I like to shine__  
__I'll shine for you___

_And it's time to show the world how__  
__it's a little bit closer__  
__as long as I'm ready to go___

_All we have is right now__  
__as long as you feel it inside you know ..._

___You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action__  
__your never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction__  
__not a fantasy__  
__just remember me__  
__when it turns out right__  
__'cuz you know that if you live in your imagination__  
__tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination__  
__in my victory__  
__just remember me__  
__when I make it shine!_

___Everyone can tell you how it's all been said and done (Ooo whoa)__  
__That harder times will change your mind and make you wanna run__  
__But you want it__  
__And you need it__  
__Like you need to breath the air__  
__If they doubt you__  
__Just believe it__  
__That's enough to get you ther___

_You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action__  
__your never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction__  
__not a fantasy__  
__just remember me__  
__when it turns out right 'cuz you know that if you live in your__  
__imagination__  
__tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination__  
__in my victory__  
__just remember me when I make it SHINE!__"_

Tori smiled. This song was the basis for where and who she was today. As soon as the song finished, a humongous, gold-colored banner started to drop from the ceiling. It stopped mid way and in that second everyone jumped up from their hiding places and yelled "Welcome Back Tori!" and that's what the banner said too. She could tell that Cat had decorated the banner. It was too sparkly for Jade to have done. It was all too much for her. It was just beautiful. And Tori Vega started to cry.

"Baby, today's not for crying." Beck whispered in her ear, holding her tightly by the waist. She stopped crying and he brought his fingers to her face to wipe the tears off.

"Thanks, Beck," she said, "for everything." He nodded back and walked forward to help set things up.

_10 years later_

"Introducing, new-sensation, Tori Vega and her boyfriend, actor, singer, and dancer, Beck Oliver!" The commentator was definitely overdoing it. They were the new 'it couple' of Hollywood but that didn't mean that they deserved this much appreciation. They were on this interview as a couple for the first time and they were supposed to share their stories with their fans. All of Beck and Tori's fans knew that they had been dating for about 10 years and were probably going to get married soon. So, therefore, they were being called on for hundreds of interviews for gossip magazines and television shows. He let Tori pick one, and she picked one TV show all six friends used to watch as kids.

The interview went on, asking about how they met, how he asked her out, under what circumstances they became famous in Hollywood, and too much more. Soon, the commentator took a break. The couple relaxed a little, and drank some coffee, until Tori got a text message.

_Andre: ;) _

She showed Beck. What was a wink supposed to mean? He shrugged and told her that they'll contact him after the show is over.

Soon, the break ended and the commentator started to say that he would call up some people on stage for a little surprise. And he went on introducing. Beck thought they might be the new producers for his next movie. Tori was utterly confused.

"I would like to introduce the new music producer of Hollywood. Tori Vega's and Beck Oliver's best friend from high school, ANDRE HARRIS!"

Soon, Andre came out and winked at the two. So, that's why the text message came. He took a seat in the chair next to the loveseat in which Tori and Beck sat.

"I'm also taking the pleasure to introduce the dark actress of Hollywood, the pale beauty, JADE WEST." And with that, Jade came out from the curtains waved to her fans and took her seat in the chair next to Andre.

"Next up is the actress of kids' movies," the commentator said, "CAT VALENTINE!" She stepped out too.

"Last but not least, let's give it up for the movie producer and director, ROBBIE SHAPIRO." And Robbie came out of the curtains. It had been a couple of years since all of the friends had met and talked. They were in contact with each other but all of them were so busy that not all of them had one time to meet up and just talk. But today was their day.

All night, they talked and talked to the commentator sharing stories about the Parade Parade, the ping pong team, and the rest of their crazy adventures. Even after the show, everyone went to Tori's house and stayed up the whole night like old times, talking about everything.

No more were any of them….lost.

**There you go! Hope you guys liked this story. I am thinking of a new one soon. Let's see what I can come up with. THANKS for reading. And remember to review ONE LAST TIME for this story. Thanks again. **

**BYE! **


End file.
